Control
by Lizzie Borden
Summary: A Sean Morley fic!
1. Control

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars, or the rights to any of the companies, etc…  Basically I own nothing.

A/N: Okay!  I have returned…  Well, the holidays are basically over and I got sick of stopping my stories so soon… (sigh) But guess what!!!  I am really excited right now because Jerichosbabe2007 is writing a new, exciting fic.  Which means the return of XAN (eXtreme Author's Note!) and I am a true star in that.  lol.  And hell, I can say I am in the story of "Next to Nothing".  It's about HBK, and features Chris Jericho.  It's really awesome.  Okay, I am done.  For now.  Much love!

~*~Control~*~

            "Great job, Chief." Eric laughed at Sean Morley, his new "Chief of Staff" for the "Raw" brand.

            "Thank you, Mr. Bischoff." Sean smiled at Eric, well actually he smirked at Bischoff, but…

            "Well, Chief, I'm going to get some food, care to join me?" Eric grabbed his wallet off of the table.

            "Sure.  Thanks Eric." Sean followed, yawning.

            "Some girls tire you out?" Eric laughed as they walked out of the room.

            "No.  Some couple in another room who were really havin' some loud fun!" Sean laughed as they got their food.

            The two sat down in the cafeteria area of the arena they were in and began talking again.  There were no real topics, but neither cared.  Other superstars came by to welcome Sean back and to wish him better luck as himself, Sean Morley, than he had as "Val Venis".  They discussed some of the trade that Eric and Stephanie had made and more trades that should happen before Eric smiled.

            "Ya know, Sean… I think we should bring new talent in under a heavier contract, don't you?" Eric smiled devilishly.

            "Makes good sense, Eric.  If we write the contracts right, then they won't be able to jump ship like people were doing for a while… Who knows, we could get some better divas.  Smackdown has Stephanie, Dawn Marie, and Torrie Wilson, but the three they have are… Bombshells." Sean shook his head for emphasis on the point he was making.

            Before Sean could open his mouth to say another word, he was being hugged tightly by a petite body that was screaming a hello to him.  "Trish?" Sean asked, trying to see if it was Trish, but when the grip tightened he figured it was.  "I know you love me, but… You're choking me!" Trish let go and jumped into an empty chair of the table.

            "Hi Mr. Bischoff.  I just wanted to say hi to Sean!" Trish hugged Sean and whispered goodbye before waving to Eric and leaving.

            "Well, your first day in the Raw brand and you already have people all over you?" Eric laughed.

            "No.  Trish is like a sister to me, so she doesn't count.  She thinks I'm her older brother and there was a hospital mix-up or something.  She's a great friend though." Sean laughed and took a bite out of his hamburger.

            "Are you sure you are allowed to eat that?" Eric joked.  "You might gain some weight, and we all know that no one wants the guys to have some flub." Eric laughed again.

            "If they're still letting Hogan wrestle, then they are letting me wrestle.  I could never get that much old man sag skin stuff!" Sean laughed and took another bite out of his burger.

            "Well, Chief, I figure that since next week we are in Ohio, that the administration should take the night off and go and check out some new talent… Do you agree?" Eric looked again at Sean whose head had popped up.

            "Yeah, but who'll be in control if we aren't there?" Sean looked around.

            "Cell phones, Chief Morley, and a certain former Commissioner Regal."

            Sean just nodded his approval as he finished eating his hamburger.

A/N: Mwahaha! Okay.  Yes, a Chief Morley fic!  Sorry.  He's so…. Cute! lol.  Oh well.  Next chapter being served soon! Much love… ~Lizzie!


	2. The Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except for my original character, Natalia…  I'm just borrowing OVW and everything else, I promise to put them back in the right place when I am done!  

A/N: Yep! You can't expect me to put Trish with Sean!  No!  She has too much already! lol.  Check out "Next to Nothing" and "Stand Here With Me" and my favorite stories…  They rock!  Please r&r, it would make my day!  ~*~Much Love!~*~

~I Can't Stop Now~

            Natalia sat in the women's locker room of Ohio Valley Wrestling.  Well, actually she was laying on one of the benches.

            "Well if it isn't our very own Adin!" Batista yelled into the room.

            "Well if it isn't Batista!" She yelled back before standing up to hug him.

            "Well, I got a backstage pass, proud of me or what?" He swung the little plastic tag around on it's string.

            "Why yes I am so proud of you!" She joked back at him.

            "Actually I got a contract with the WWE.  Aren't you proud of me?" He laughed back at her.

            "Yes I am proud, angry with you, but proud, I guess." She turned around before mumbling, "You big oaf."  Suddenly Natalia was being spun around on someone's shoulder screaming 'bloody murder'.

            "Well, I've got to be joining my new bosses…  Bye!" He gave her a quick hug before ducking out of the room behind Sean Morley, Eric Bischoff and Ric Flair.

            "Where were you?" Ric laughed at Batista.  

            "Just visiting with an old friend" Batista laughed back.

            The group sat down next to the talent scouts from the WWE and they all began resting in their chairs.  Dave (Batista) was talking to Ric, and Eric was sharing a few thoughts with Sean when the show's announcer came to the ring.  The announcer welcomed everyone and went to a side of the ring to announce the show.  Among the rest of the WWE talent there was simply Shawn Michaels.  He sat among the scouts, but had a hat on to shield his eyes.

            Natalia sat in the back with one of her best friends in the world, and fellow OVW wrestler, JB, short for Jamie Beth. (A/N; Mwahahaha!).  They were pulling on their flat wrestling boots, and warming up for their match.  They were going to each be tagging with a new guy in the federation and they were planning a few of the moves that were to be accomplished.

            "Okay so he's gonna tag you in and then I get tagged in.  I'm gonna run at you, you duck and then do something spectacular, okay?" Natalia laughed.

            "Yeah, let's not plan the entire match out!" Jamie laughed at her.

            "Never!" Natalia laughed back as they walked right behind the curtains.  The guys were out there, nervous for the lack of reaction from the fans.

            Sean leaned in to Shawn and whispered, "They look like crap.  Look at how nervous they are."

            Shawn (Michaels!) leaned over, "Yeah, but maybe they saw you and Flair, Dave and Bischoff…  That could make anyone nervous if they want to get signed."  Shawn and Sean both leaned back in their seats nodding and watched the guys as the two girls were introduced.

            "Please welcome, Belle!" Jamie walked out slowly, trying not to laugh at the innocent ring name she had been assigned.  She got into the ring and played with her blonde, stick straight hair.  The guys were whistling and Jamie walked to her partner and got out of the ring.

            "And last, but not least, Adin!" The announcer sat back down and the crowd cheered loudly.  Natalia jogged to the very beginning of the aisle, and posed to the crowd.  She got into the ring, playing with her red spiral-curled hair.  She glanced at Jamie and also got out of the ring.

            Dave was on his feet clapping for her and a soft wave let him know that she knew he was there.  All of the men of the WWE were watching carefully as Sean and Eric began talking quickly amongst themselves.

            The match was a mix of the men's power-moves and the mixed skills of Jamie and Natalia.  Both girls used a mix of high-flying moves and ground-based wrestling holds.  

            Shawn leaned in to Eric and Sean, whispering softly, "I don't think I've seen such well-rounded girls since Jacqueline first came on the scene."  He leaned back, hoping they had heard him.

            The match ended with the men, with Jamie's team winning, and the two girls jumped off of the ring and jogged into the back to keep the show rolling.  They went into the locker room they used and sat removing wrestling pads and boots when there was a knock at the door.

            "Come in!" Natalia yelled as she put her elbow and kneepads into her gym bag.

            "Hey kiddo.  Can my friends come in?" It was Dave, and he was half in the room.

            "Sure, no problem." Jamie answered for the two girls.

            Dave left the room and re-appeared with Sean, Shawn, Eric, and Ric.  Jamie's eyes grew to the size of saucers when she saw Shawn Michaels, her idol, and she remained stunned on the bench.

            Natalia got a bit frustrated with her friend's silence when being asked simple questions and turned around, looking a bit confused.

            "Jamie, Natalia, meet my friends and my bosses, Eric Bischoff, Ric Flair, Sean Morley, and Shawn Michaels."  The guys nodded at the star-struck Jamie and Natalia who was smacking her friend in the back of the head.

            "Hello." Natalia answered, smiling.

            Sean was amazed with her beautiful smile and was surprised when Eric elbowed him.  "Hmm?" He asked.

            "I was asking if we should see about their contracts!" Eric whispered, a bit frustrated that he didn't know what his chief of staff was thinking.

            "Yeah.  Definitely." Sean answered, staring at the two girls.

A/N: Hey kids! (lol) How was this?  Well, I needed to save so I figured to cut it off here!  There ya go JB! Sorry, I needed a new character so I figured I would get back Jamie Beth from "Sweet Chin Music".  Well, it's not the same chick, but ack!  Just read that story and JB2007's stories and yeah.  Next chapter served up soon!


	3. Dancing in the Arena

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Except Natalia, but the Jamie Beth character was my idea.

A/N: Hey again!  Read and review my story and Jerichosbabe2007's stories!  (JB, didn't want to say I owned you. A lil too freaky for me! lol.  Oh well!) Yeah.  She's great!  But yeah…  Off to Ohio!

~*~A Whole New World~*~

            The guys all ran out of the room with Eric to talk to the owner of OVW.  They convinced him to hand over the contracts to Raw, and Dave led the way back to the girls' locker room.  Yet, they weren't there.  A nearby stage hand got Dave's attention and pointed towards the ring area.

            Dave led the group down the little aisle to the ring, where the girls were practicing for a competition they had later in the week at a show.  They had a radio blasting "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard, and Natalia was dancing much like Stacy Kiebler did in WCW.  Jamie was sitting in the audience giving her some pointers of what she was doing that could be improved.

            The guys were amazed at how much different the entrances were in the WWE from the indy-shows.  Their wide ramps were so much nicer than the small little space between chairs.  All of the guys began to appreciate their contracts a bit more, but Sean was too busy watching Natalia, who suddenly sat down and laid back.

            "What's up?" Jamie asked, a bit surprised at her friends sudden activity that looked like giving up.

            "My knee is hurting really bad right now.  I'll be fine in a few." Natalia just watched the ceiling as she waited for the throbbing in her knee to stop.  She knew it would be swollen, but she needed to work on it as much as possible.

            Jamie bounced out of her seat and went over to check out Natalia's knee.  It was swollen, but Natalia would never admit that she needed to take time off for it.  She stretched out a bit and was terrified when Dave's voice boomed through the little arena-like area.

            "Still haven't gotten that looked at, have you?" Dave asked.

            "Shut up!" Natalia yelled.  "If my boss finds out I am up a creek without a paddle.  I don't get enough money as it is and I can't afford to take time off!"  She continued the stretch.

            "Your boss knows." Eric said.

            "What are you talking about?" Jamie answered, she always stuck up for a friend.

            "I'm your boss now and you both get a few weeks off.  I want that knee looked at and I want you guys to be on the road as soon as possible."  The girls looked at each other and hugged before jumping onto Dave.

A/N: Don't read while you attempt to write!  Sorry.  Just going back from another story on ff.net and writing and it's not good.  So I am going to end this here finish reading and come back! Oh well!


	4. Ay Yi Yi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Hey kids, sorry for the absence.Family problems and stuff so I was out.Yeah.I am trying to think of what I wanted to say to you all.Thanks for the support, and for "Mystique", Trish is gonna get someone.I hope if I can weave it in, lol.Just for you!But thanks again to you all, keep r &r'ing, and all that jazz! ~Much love, Lizzie!

~*Ay Yi Yi Yi*~

It had been two weeks since Eric had told the girls that they were WWE superstars.Jamie was packing her bag to get ready to leave.She was about to start traveling with the WWE so that they could get her in a few dark matches and put her in a few run-ins, or maybe as a valet.She daydreamed for a while and finished packing when she heard the front door open and Natalia yell up, "I've returned!"

"What's the diagnosis?" Jamie yelled at the large words they were using as she jumped down the stairs of the house the girls shared.

"I twisted it and every time I worked I twisted it a bit more." Natalia shook her head."I should have taken off, but I couldn't, ya know?"

"Yeah, but can you leave today and start working?Wrestling wouldn't be the same without you, and I am a bit afraid to go alone…" Jamie looked around the room, acting like a child to emphasize the fact that she did not want to be the only new girl there.

"I can't go tonight…I have to get surgery tomorrow.I'm really sorry, but I can come out the day after tomorrow.It's this procedure with a tiny incision and all that good stuff.So you will only be without me for like a show!"Natalia gave Jamie a big hug."And whatever they want you to do, you can do perfectly without me.I know it."

Jamie looked at the floor and then at Natalia."I'm gonna miss you 'Adin', but I swear if they make my stupid ring name Belle I am gonna whoop some WWE boss ass!" Jamie laughed and jogged upstairs to finish packing as Natalia went into the office room in the house.

She dialed the numbers slowly so that she wouldn't be making a prank call when a very soft, deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" it asked, sounding either half asleep or a bit overwhelmed.

"Hello, is either Mr. Bischoff or Mr. Morley there?My name is Natalia, and I really need to speak to one of them…" She laid back in the office chair as she spoke.

"Yeah, this is Chief Morley… Natalia?Adin, right?" He tried frantically to place the name that he heard when Dave Batista answered for him from his office.

"The one you think is hot, Sean." He laughed deeply as the chief's eyes widened and he wanted to jump his desk to beat the snot out of Batista.

"How can I help you, Natalia?" Sean asked, trying to stay cool.

"Well, Mr. Morley…" she began.

"Sean or Chief, please.Mr. is too formal for the former Val Venis and a lady." He laughed as he used his 'hello ladies' voice on the last few words.

"Well, Sean, I called to give you all the update on my knee that Mr. Bischoff asked for.I need to get a minor surgery on it tomorrow morning, but I can be on the road with you all the day after tomorrow.Assuming that I can just valet for a while."She was terrified that she would be told that they didn't need her, but was reassured by Sean's voice.

"Sure.We'll see you the day after tomorrow then.Jamie is still coming out today, right?" He asked softly, wondering how to say good luck with the surgery.

"Yeah, she's packing right now to get her flight.I'm really sorry about this, Sean.But the doctor said that I could get this quick operation tomorrow or if I wait anymore it's going to be months of rehab."

"No problems.Better before you make the big debut.Jamie will have a limo waiting for her, so make sure she knows that.Be careful driving her there, if that is your plan.Good luck with the surgery too…I hope it all goes well and we will see you without having any problems the day after tomorrow."Sean looked at his phone to see if maybe there was some way to tell that he said the right thing.

"Yeah, thanks.I'll let her know.Good luck tonight with the show.Goodbye, Sean." She almost whispered in the phone.

"Goodbye, Natalia." Sean said, hanging up the telephone.

"Jamie, there's gonna be a limo at the airport to take you to the arena!" Natalia yelled to the other room before sitting back down in her chair to think and look at the view their window provided.'Ay yi yi…' she thought to herself, 'He's got a perfect voice…'.She sighed out loud and was surprised by Jamie in the door.

"Limo for me?" Jamie asked, a bit in shock.

"Yep, now get your butt out of here, I'm daydreaming!" Natalia chased her friend out of the office and then grabbed her shoes, got into her car and drove Jamie, who was talking non-stop about Shawn Michaels, to the airport.

The girls said their goodbyes at the gate and Natalia went to the main desk to get tickets for her flight out to the next city the WWE was going to.She got her ticket to Milwaukee handed to her, and left the airport.

Jamie was sitting on the plane, reading one of her many magazines and listening to Shawn Michaels' music while she flew out to Kansas."What's in Kansas?" She asked herself out loud before deciding that Shawn Michaels was in Kansas and that was reason enough to go.

A few hours later, the plane landed and Jamie walked off.She looked around, found her driver, and walked to the limo.The man opened the door for her and she jumped in with her stuff.Much to her surprise there was a foot on her seat.

"Oh gosh!" She screamed in shock, pointing a finger out and poking the foot.

"Hey!" a voice said from the other side of the dark limo."That is so my foot." Then the voice laughed a cocky laugh.Jamie knew it anywhere and leaned in to see none other than…

Shawn Michaels!She almost jumped out of her skin upon seeing his smiling face, but quickly went back into the stunned girl he had met before.

"Listen, doll, I'm a normal person, you can talk to me."He smiled softly as he leaned in."I really want to get to know you as a person, and I can't if you just stare at me like I am some pink elephant or something."

Jamie softly started to talk to him, and they struck up a conversation as they drove to the arena, that was not so nearby.

A/N: Long chapter, but I missed you all so I figured I would add this.A thing about Chapter 3, I thought I had posted it, went to check this story, found it was in my document manager thing.So sorry about that.But there ya go.JB, looky! lol.Much love and happiness to all, ~Lizzie.


	5. At The Arena For Raw is War

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: GUESS WHAT!  Matt won Tough enough. (sigh) He is so dreamy!  Sorry, I've been trying to find a website on him for the longest time, and it's not happening and I was reading some stories and stuff, so I am kind of getting into the swing of things again.  Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope to update more regularly.  Much love, Lizzie.

At The Arena For Raw is War

            Jamie and Shawn finally reached the arena for Raw.  They had been talking and laughing for quite a while and had really gotten to know each other as people.  When they arrived, Eric Bischoff was waiting for them, and welcomed them, literally, with open arms.  Chief Morley was looking imposing from behind Eric, puffing his chest out every now and then at Shawn.

            "Having a breathing problem, there, Sean?" Shawn laughed as he grabbed the bags out of the trunk of the limo.

            "No.  Trying to look important." Sean stuck his head up a bit higher to emphasize importance and then went back to the normal him.  He suddenly turned to Jamie and smiled at her.  "I don't normally act like this, I'm trying to get into Chief mode for the show tonight."

            Jamie laughed at him softly.  "I understand, it's actually pretty amusing.  It looks like you are doing the breathing to have a baby…"  Shawn began laughing immediately before dropping all of the bags he was holding, on the floor.  Eric just looked at Jamie before he too began to crack up.  Sean laughed too, taking the joke in stride.

            Shawn and Sean finally got the bags into the women's locker room and into the main men's room.  Shawn took Jamie around the men's locker room to introduce her to all of the guys who seemed really friendly.  Shawn walked her down the hall briskly, telling Jamie what each room was used for and explaining some short cuts he had accidentally found.  Yet, all of Jamie's laughing ended abruptly when she realized it was her turn to meet the girls.  Shawn knocked on the door to the room.

            "Come on in!" a voice yelled through the door.  Shawn and Jamie entered to find most of the Divas getting ready, some in towels, underwear, and most dressed fully.  Trish smiled at them both, finished brushing her hair and walked over to the two.  "So, how can I help you two with?"

            "Well, Trish, this is Jamie.  She is one of the new Divas, and I was showing her around.  I figured she should meet all of you girls since she will be working more closely with all of you than me."  Shawn animatedly talked to Trish, as she simply nodded.  Jamie was almost pushing herself into Shawn with a sort of fear.  That was put to rest when there was a knock at the door again.

            "Come in!" Trish yelled again, smiling politely at Jamie.  The door swung open, smacked the wall with a loud thump, and in jumped none other than…  The Hurricane!  He ran into the room quickly, picked Trish up, spun her around and set her back down before taking his normal pose.

            "Citizen Trish,  I was wondering, if perhaps, you would enjoy, a, cup of coffee, with… The Hurricane!"  Trish giggled at Shane (Hurricane) and nodded before looking back at Shawn.

            "Jamie, this is Shane, or the Hurricane as we all know him.  Hurricane, this is Jamie.  She is one of the new girls we are getting."  Trish had a large smiled plastered on her face.

            "It is my pleasure to meet you, Citizen Jamie."  The Hurricane nodded at her, speaking oddly.  "Would you and Citizen Michaels care to join Citizen Trish and I for coffee?"  Jamie looked hopefully at Shawn who laughed and nodded.

            "Sure Shane, we'll go…" Shawn said, noticing the light in Jamie's eyes.  The four left to find a table with some coffee and somewhere to sit to talk and get to know each other better.

A/N: There ya go!  My mind is wandering off with me. (Like always.)  I am going to read a bit more, and then I am going to write more, hopefully, and get some more ideas, and maybe the "main characters" will take over again instead of it being a Jamie/Shawn story!  Wow… JB…  You are like a main character, girlie!  Love, Lizzie.


	6. Main Character Take Back CONTROL

Disclaimer: I've been gone a while, again, but I still don't own anything.

A/N: I did it again… Sorry.  I left for a while… I've been really trying to figure out what the WWE is trying to do with Sean O'Haire.  It's REALLY intriguing.  Because he is like "I'm not telling you anything you don't already know."  Someone should write a story about him… Oh well, sorry about rambling.  I may just write that story myself! ~Much love, Lizzie!

~Now or Never~

            Natalia sat in her room, checking her bags to make sure she had everything for her minor surgery in a few hours.  It was about 3 AM, and Natalia decided that if she would ever have to be up at 3, she would just stay up.  With a last glance at her swollen knee, she hobbled out the front door, locked it, and went to her car.

            Arriving at the hospital, Natalia was ready to just run the other way.  So many thoughts rushed in and out of her brain, but she pushed them away with Sean's (Morley!) words.  'Better now than after you make your debut', she kept mentally chanting.  She stepped out of the car, paid the parking attendant and then walked into the outpatient area.  The insurance forms took a few minutes only, and soon Natalia was lying on the table, getting her knee fixed.

            She woke up a few hours later, to bright white lights and a terrible headache due to the harshness of her surroundings.  Her doctor walked in a few minutes later.

            "Well, hello, sleepy-head.  How are you feeling?" He was a short, chubby man, but was very jolly.  It reminded Natalia of Santa, in the middle of the fall, and she broke out in a fit of laughter.

            "Well, I think I may be okay.  I have a headache and the light is too bright for my liking, but ya know…  How did everything with my knee go?  I'm blissfully unaware of any pain that it may be facing.  I still have a knee, right?"  She started laughing again and looked under the covers to see her knee minimally bandaged.

            "Well, the operation went well.  You can leave in about two hours, and walk on your knee with crutches.  Just for a few days.  You need to wear your brace to exercise, and it's really important to elevate your knee.  Okay?"  He smiled again, just like the "Coca-Cola" Santa, and then left.

            Natalia got herself together and two hours later was being driven home by her friend Madelyn.  

            "You never told me how you got to the hospital, Maddy…" Natalia observed.

            "Got a cab.  You told me that you were driving here, so I drove to your house, got a cab from there, and now we are driving home."  Madelyn smiled, looking at her friend who had a nifty icebag.  "You know I am stealing that… Right, Natty?" They laughed at the nickname.

            "Nope, it's mine.  It's going on tour with me!" Natalia was using a 'baby' voice and cooing at her icebag that sort of tied in place and had a snap top.  It was cheap, but it was really cool, and would probably be extremely handy.

            Madelyn helped Natalia get settled into the house again, and made sure she was together before leaving.  Natalia was just dozing off on the couch when the phone rang.  She leaned over to get the phone off of the table, and ended up falling of the couch, yet laughing hysterically as she picked up the phone.

            "Yeah?" She was still giggling, climbing back onto the couch.

            "Natalia?" The voice was a little familiar, yet she couldn't place who it was.

            "Yeah.  Who's this?"  She calmed herself enough to civilly figure out the person.

            "It's Sean Morley, from Raw?" He sounded as if he was second guessing himself.

            "Oh, hi!  How are you?" Natalia was scared that he called, all of the 'what-if' statements came back to her.       

            "I'm fine, I didn't mean to scare you.  I was just calling to see how the surgery went and if you are going to be in Milwaukee tomorrow, like we planned." 

            "Yeah, it went well, and it really doesn't hurt.  They told me to elevate and wear flat shoes though, so no stiletto heels until Monday, according to this sheet.  Even then I need to be careful."  She caught herself somewhat rambling and quickly shut herself up.

            "That's wonderful.  You'll probably just have to go shopping.  You aren't going to be valet-ing."  Her heart dropped at his statement.

            "What do you mean?  What am I going to be doing?"

            "There is a rumor, mind you, a rumor, but I'm not going to tell you.  We have a meeting with Mr. McMahon at 5 PM.  Will you be in town by then?"

            "Yes.  I'm going to be there at noon, have Jamie drive me to the arena, and then I am going to see what being a WWE superstar is ALL about!" she giggled.

            "Well, I have a meeting with the bosses right now, so I better get going.  I will see you tomorrow at the meeting, and then when you figure out what you are doing, maybe if you need to go shopping or whatever I can drive you.  You know, so that Jamie can have some time with Shawn."  Sean looked at the phone, mentally yelling at himself to shut up.

            "It was really nice of you to call, Sean, good luck.  Don't get fired or anything.  I need a sweetheart there to take care of me."  She smiled at the phone and remembered that he couldn't see her.  "Goodbye, Sean."

            "Bye Natalia."  Sean hung up his cell phone and entered the makeshift office of Vince McMahon.  Eric was sitting down.  "Am I late?" Sean was scared that he was.

            "No, Sean.  Eric and I were reviewing some roles for our new divas."  Vince leaned forward.  "We know what we are doing with them." 

A/N: Can that be considered a cliffhanger?  I dunno… Gonna try to end it soon though…


	7. Nothing

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone.

A/N: YAY!  I am back, sooooo pumped! lol.  Okay, here we go!

~*~Wake Me Up Inside ~*~

            Natalia sat in the plane, looking out the window.  She was deep in thought, as the captain flicked on the "fasten seatbelts" light.  She buckled the belt, and sat up.  Her knee made her a little uncomfortable with her legs tucked next to the cheap seat, but other than that she was fine.  They landed, and she got up, grabbed her back and got off the plane.

            The plane was early, and Natalia walked the airport on her crutches looking for a face she knew.  Jamie wasn't there, but then again, something in the back of Natalia's head had said that Jamie wouldn't be there.  Yet, as usual, she was suddenly looking up at a spinning ceiling, and her thoughts were justified.

            "DAVE!"  She squealed and started wiggling around.

            "You're going to make me drop you right on your bad knee." The deep voice of Batista came from below her.

            "Just let me down!"  She screamed at him, as a group looked on, but there was also laughter from behind the two.  Natalia got her face to this direction and saw the newly formed "Evolution" group and Sean Morley, simply standing there laughing loudly at the antics of the friends.

            Dave set her on the ground nicely, as Natalia fixed her outfit, and grabbed her crutches.  She put on a smile for the group and hobbled over.

            "Guys, this is Natalia.  And well, Sean, you already know her." Dave gave a knowing grin to Sean from behind Natalia.

            "What baggage claim?" Sean asked, trying not to stutter.  'What the hell?  When did I start worrying about stuttering?' Sean asked himself mentally.

            "I think it's that one…" Natalia pointed, and followed the group as they went to grab the two suitcases that she had.

            "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Dave yelled.  He paused, got a devilish grin, and looked at Natalia hobbling next to Sean.  "Our car doesn't have room!  Chief, you get the girl.  No running off the road, and no bein' in the back seat, you two!"  He yelled loudly.

            Natalia turned a pretty shade of purple in response to him, and Sean turned his reddening face from the crowd. 

            "This way…" Sean said softly, turning to his right, Natalia following.  He helped her get into the car without a word and got into his seat.

            "Did I do something wrong?" Natalia asked softly, looking at her jeans under the knee brace.

            "Not at all!" Sean looked up at her.

            "Well, you seem really upset…" She continued to stare at the blue.

            "No… I'm kind of angry with the guys for being mean to me, but…"  He looked down again.  

            "About what?" Natalia leaned forward to make eye contact with Sean.

            "Nothing…"  He looked at the steering wheel as they pulled out of the parking lot.


	8. There Aint No Place I'd Rather Be

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…  The title is from "Thugz Mansion".

A/N: Mwahaha!  I returned.  Sorry about last chapter…  There were a few typos, but…  I dunno.  I think you know what I meant.  Next to Nothing got updated!  Woohoo!  JB is back!  Well, I guess I have to re-add her to this story to make her re-add me to her real story. lol.  Ummm…  Sean didn't get fired!  Yes!  Oh well, on to the story!

~*~There Aint No Place I'd Rather Be~*~

            Dave laughed as he and the rest of the guys drove behind Sean Morley's SUV.  But the laughing ended when he realized that the car in front of him was not Sean's car, and therefore, the people in the car kissing every few minutes weren't Sean and Natalia.

            "What's up?" Hunter asked from the passenger seat.  Dave was normally serious, but had changed when he found Natalia wandering around the area of the airport.  Yet, once again, Dave was silent, looking ahead, right after laughing for a while.  It was all bizarre.

            "I thought that was Sean's truck…  I thought I got them together without trying, like Shawn and Jamie.  Someone call that room and make sure that they get up from the night." Dave laughed softly again.

            "Oh.  Don't worry.  If it's meant to happen, it'll happen." Ric answered from the backseat.  "You've got to give them time to figure each other out, I guess."  Ric leaned back, trying to sleep.

            "Or maybe she wants me, Randy Orton!" Randy added to the conversation, only to be smacked by Hunter and Ric.  "Well, it's a possibility!"  He quickly turned his face to the window, and watched the ground roll by.

            The other car was, if possible, even more uncomfortable to be in for Natalia.  She was looking at the brace on her knee, and could probably draw it perfectly if she had a chance.  Sean was looking straight ahead, and did not look like he was in the mood to share a conversation.

            Natalia grabbed her cell phone and called Jamie's cell. 

            "Hey…  Jamie, it's Natalia.  Just calling to tell you the plane landed, and I am going to be there soon… Bye."  The stupid voicemail had picked up the telephone.  Natalia silently cursed the invention of voicemail.  

            They pulled up at the hotel that the WWE had almost completely booked.

            "We're here." Sean stated plainly as he opened Natalia's door and led her into the large lobby, walking off in a few seconds mentally screaming at himself for not talking to her.

            Natalia plopped onto one of the couches in the lobby, waiting for Dave to enter.  He did, about twenty minutes later, after Natalia had been sitting there uncomfortably for a rather long time.

            "What are you doing sitting around here, midget?" Dave yelled from the doorway he had entered.

            "Shit head just sort of left me here without any sort of procedure, so I figured one of you all would help me out."  She stood up and wandered over to the men.

            "Sure.  Here, let me get you in." Hunter went over with her, and chatted a while as they waited to be served.  He helped her get in with a "fake name" even though she doubted that she needed one.

            "You'll be debuting tonight, so you never know how many fans you will get!" Ric laughed at her until she almost fell on top of Batista.

            "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Came a squealing voice along with a laugh from behind.

            "Jamie, bad knee.  I don't need your body weight to support too, and Shawn, shut up!" Natalia yelled towards the two.  "Oh, and thanks for picking up your phone, because it really was comfortable sitting in a car with someone who apparently hates you!" Natalia tried to hold back her tears, but a few slipped out before she could hobble to the elevator entrance as Dave ran after her, feeling terrible.  "Don't feel bad, Dave.  You couldn't know that you were trying to set me up with an ass."  Natalia answered before there were any words, and she was gone in the elevator just as fast.

            Dave went back to the crowd looking terrible, and disappointed.  Jamie looked at him sympathetically, with Shawn's arm wrapped around her waist.

            "You couldn't have known that they wouldn't have any sort of chemistry," Jamie said softly.

            "But I didn't have to make them sit in the car together.  There was room for all of us in our SUV.  Damnit."  Dave let himself fall onto the couch, and looked up at the sympathetic faces of those around him.  "What am I going to do with her?" Dave asked almost in a fatherly way.

            "You can't do anything.  She's been weird lately, Dave.  Just let it be.  Once she can calm down, I'll go up and talk to her."  The group sat down, as Jamie tried to plan what she would say to her friend.

A/N: Like?  I hope.  I am trying to update more frequently, but… I dunno.  It's not really writer's block, I guess….


	9. Some People Wait A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone.

A/N: Mwahahaha.  Yeah, I am being mean to the characters today.  I don't know, maybe I shall add that darling Matt from Tough Enough…  Drama shall arise. lol.  Much love, the forever demented, Lizzie.

~*~ Some People Wait A Lifetime, Am I One Of Them?~*~

            Natalia sat in her room, sobbing quietly.  She knew that Dave had only meant well with his attempted match, but it hadn't worked, and it had failed miserably.  She stood up and walked around a bit before the bellboy brought up her bags.

            "Thanks." Quietly, she slipped the boy a five-dollar tip, and closed the door.  "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Natalia.  Just us, friends forever," she mumbled softly to herself.  "But I still hate you, the way you walk, talk, act, the way you look… Everything is wrong."  Natalia looked into the mirror and made a few faces before sitting down on the bed again.

            There were a few magazines sitting on the coffee table, and she quickly looked through them.  "You're never going to be that perfect, and have that house, with that man…" she reminded herself every few pages.  There was a knock on the door, but she ignored it and a few minutes later another knock and the door swung open.  It was none other than Vince McMahon.

            "Natalia, is everything okay?  Jamie here knocked and was worried that something happened."  He looked slightly concerned, or maybe it was the anger of being disrupted.

            "I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon.  I had been in the bathroom, getting stuff out and getting a bit more moved in, and I guess I didn't hear the door.  I'm really sorry she had to disturb you…"  Natalia gave him a pleading look.

            "Just so that you're okay."  Vince made a fist and put it up against her face, playfully pushing her face to one side.  "One more thing, smile more… You look nicer."  Natalia sighed.  It was as if he thought she was one of his children.  

            "Why didn't you answer the door?" Jamie yelled after Vince had left.

            "Because I don't feel like talking to anyone."  Natalia continued through the magazines and pointed at the door, as a signal for Jamie to leave.

            "Not everyone wants to hurt you!" Jamie yelled in protest before she left.  She made her way down the floors in the elevators before sitting on Shawn's lap again, looking disturbed.

            "It didn't go well?" Dave asked.

            "No.  She didn't answer at first, and I got Mr. McMahon to open the door, and she didn't seem happy, until he acted like a father, I guess.  I don't know.  I'm done anymore.  She apparently thinks everyone is after her."  Jamie threw her hands up as a few more wrestlers walked into the lobby.

            It was the Dudley brothers and the Tough Enough "crew" as they were known, Al Snow, Maven, Chris Nowinski, Nidia, and Matt.  Sean came out of one of the elevators, and Dave almost made a jump for him before anyone knew he was there.

            "What's up!" Nidia yelled to the group.

            "Dave screwed up, and now we're all paying for it." Jamie replied sadly.

            "No, I didn't screw up.  I made the mistake of thinking that Sean was going to be kind to my friend, since he'd been telling me since he saw her how much he liked her!" Dave was growling by this point, and Sean was looking over.

            "What the hell was I supposed to say?  You put me on the damned spot!" Sean yelled back, getting a bit defensive.

            The elevators opened and Natalia walked out without her crutches, into pure hell.  "Does anyone have a car, other than the people I have been stuck with all day?"  She asked loudly, over the chaos.  Matt nodded, and walked over, offering his arm and walking slower for Natalia to be able to keep up comfortably.  "They told me what kind of clothes they want me in, and I need some new clothes anyhow.  Thanks for no concern." She continued yelling at the yelling crowd.

            Matt led Natalia to a small car, and helped her inside.

            "I know it's not much…" he mumbled softly, "But it's my ride, and you needed a ride, and you didn't want a friend to ride you."

            "No problems, thanks a lot for the ride.  I know you just got in, so I just need dropped off, and I can get a cab."  

            "Well, here is my number, and if you want me to pick you up, I can, okay?"  Matt leaned down to look at her from under the roof of the car.

            "Sure.  Thanks again."  Natalia walked off into the mall, looking at all of the stores around her.  She remember how Sean had invited her to go with him, and how Jamie had wanted her company too.  She quietly walked through the mall picking up some of the items of clothing she would use for the show, and some she just wanted.

            It was a few hours later, and Natalia was pooped.  She was finished shopping, and too tired to worry about a taxi, but she didn't want to call Matt.  "Who do I know?" she mumbled softly to herself, and then it hit her.  She called the hotel and asked for the room.

            "Hunter?  Hey, it's me, Natalia.  I'm at the mall, and I was wondering if you would come and pick me up…  If you aren't busy, if you are, I can get someone else…"  she started to play with her knee brace, looking at the bags on the floor of the food court.

            "No, it's not a problem.  Just meet me outside the food court entrance in like twenty minutes…  I'm going to make a few circles if you aren't there.  The car is a rental, but it's a black Durango."  Hunter hung up his phone and wandered to the parking lot, through the large mess of WWE personnel who were trying to shut up Dave, Sean, and Jamie, who were about to rip each other's throats out.

            Twenty minutes later, Natalia looked out of the glass doors of the food court.  There was no Hunter, and there hadn't been.  "I guess he bailed on me too…" she mumbled to herself, putting her head on her knees.

            "And who would that be?" came a voice from behind, making her jump.  It was Hunter, decked out in a huge sweatshirt, baggy jeans, sunglasses, and a hat with his hair tucked into it.

            "Woah…  You definitely go all out with the looking different, eh?" she giggled at him softly as he grabbed some of her bags and led her off to the car.  "So, did you plan on surprising me?"  Natalia giggled at him before helping him shut the back of the SUV.

            "Yep.  Knight in Shining Armor is a game I never get tired of playing!" Hunter laughed back at her, getting into the car, watching her jump in, and quickly pulling out of the parking space.

            "More like 'knight in shining pick-up truck' from that movie about the drag queens!" Natalia laughed at him, flashing a wonderful smile.

            "Don't tell me you have a…" he leaned over for drama, "Adam's apple?!?" Hunter looked distressed, and Natalia hugged his arm laughing before stealing his glasses and hat.

            The lobby had just about calmed down with everyone sitting down and talking calmly when Hunter opened the door, to the usual 'New groupie!' yells of the boys.  

            "Sorry kids" he laughed, and held the door open for Natalia who was still wearing his hat and glasses.

            "New groupie!" Shawn yelled, laughing.

            "Jack ass!" Natalia yelled back at him.

            "No he's not and yes you are!" Jamie yelled, angry with Natalia.

            "What I do on my time and with whom is my decision, darling.  Stick to being with your little boy toy." Natalia shot back, walking to the elevator lobby and pushing the button with Hunter behind her.

            "I'm sorry, about what he said to you." Hunter mumbled.

            "No problem, I'm used to things like that.  You want to get a drink when we get in my room?  I figure I could spend all my money tonight." Natalia laughed softly to herself as they walked into the elevator.

            "Sure, thanks…  I appreciate it." Hunter answered honestly.  They got off of the elevator to a few stares, and got into Natalia's room.

            "It's home for now." She laughed dramatically as she went to the minibar.  "What do you want?"

            "Whatever is the cheapest." Hunter answered calmly.

            "Why?"

            "It's too expensive.  I feel bad."

            "Nothing's too good for my knight in shining Durango!" Natalia laughed as she grabbed a few drinks and took them to the table that Hunter chose to sit at.

            "Why thank you, princess."  Hunter raised his drink to her, laughing.

            "I feel like a McMahon, 'princess', 'can I take your bag?', 'ho'."  She laughed softly.

            "Vince certainly likes you…  If he got up to come and make sure you were alright."  Hunter took a few sips of his drink.  "So, what brought you to the world of wrestling?"

            "I loved it since I was little, I'd watch it with my uncles, when my mom was working."  Natalia looked at the table.

            "Uncles?  What about your dad?" It was the question that always followed.

            "I don't know.  They probably aren't sure who my dad is.  My mom wasn't a respectable worker."  Natalia looked down again.

            "I understand, you don't want to talk about it."  Hunter put his hand on hers.  "Just know if you ever need to talk, I'm here and so are a lot of other people who will listen to you gladly."

            "Sure." Natalia looked down at her hand.  "Know if this ritzy place has a spa or somewhere that may do nails?" 

            "Do I like the kind of person to know?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, it's downstairs." Hunter laughed again.  "Thanks for the drink, I'll let you get to the salon before they close."

            "Thanks for all you did for me today.  It was really great."  Natalia leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  She walked down the hallway, resisting the urge to skip to the elevator.

            She had some gel nails put on and French manicured and got her hair highlighted before going back up to her room and picking out an outfit for Raw.  She had gotten papers today telling her that she indeed was debuting on Raw the next day.

A/N: Well, yeah, it's too late to continue this here chapter, so I am going to bed.  Hope you enjoy, and if you notice, the summary may be changing, cuz… Yeah, I think I like Hunter as the good guy… (Grin) At least it weren't Chris Jericho…  I could do that too. lol


	10. Munchiez

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I would write even less.

A/N: Sorry about away again…  Well, I am here now, and I have decided to surprise you!! HAHA!  

~*~Munchiez~*~

            Natalia ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, zippering the red, devil-horned hooded sweatshirt that she had thrown over a tank top and jeans.  She wasn't late, but expected the security not to know her and to give her trouble, so she wanted lots of time.

            Hunter almost got knocked down the stairs and picked her up as she continued to run.

            "DAVE?!" Natalia screamed as was now usual for her when Dave was around.

            "Second choice?" Hunter asked from over her shoulder, causing her to blush.

            "Hunter?" Natalia stopped running as he put her back down.  "What are you taking the stairs for?"

            "There's this thing called exercise, and there is this thing called rehab that you definitely are trying to speed up, eh?" He laughed softly at her.

            "No.  I don't want to be outside forever in a bunch of fans.  Walking to the arena.  BYE!" Again she was taking off down the stairwell, hoping that her knee could take it, when she ran into Jamie and Dave.  "Oh, joy." 

            "Hey to you too." Dave answered coldly.

            "Hi." Jamie was quiet, sensing the tension, and wishing things would be normal again.  "Let's get this settled now.  I am worried, and he only wants you to be happy.  So can we figure out what is going to do that for ya?"  Jamie looked at her friends, both looking distant.

            "I just want to be loved, by a guy.  I mean, my dad, I don't even know who he is, my mom is…  Well, there needs to be no discussion on how she is trash, and my uncles were there because they felt bad.  I just want to know someone really loves me."  She broke into tears as Jamie yelled to Shawn that she was leaving early, and Dave opened the door for the girls to walk down the sidewalk.

            "I love you, but I know what you are trying to say." Dave answered sympathetically as he wrapped his arm around Natalia's shoulder.  "Can I say something to you and trust that it won't get back to who it is about?"  Dave looked at Jamie who looked back at him with a discouraging look.  "She needs to know, and I don't know what else I can do to even get them to sit in the same area."

            Natalia nodded, a bit confused at the conversation going on around her.

            "Listen, Sean, you know, Chief Morley, likes you a hell of a lot.  When he met you he just started gushing at me at any moment.  Don't get weird around him, please, but he just has no idea what to do to let you know he is interested in you.  I guess you aren't his normal type either, so he is a bit confused on how to act around you."  Dave stopped to take a breath as the group turned into the arena parking lot.

            "I like him too, Dave, but…  I don't know what to say, I know he's probably all into the perfect girl who is a bad girl and a good girl all at the same time with the blue eyes and the blonde hair, but that's not me."  She looked down as the security guard asked for passes and let them in relatively quickly.

            "Just be yourself." Dave re-assured her.

            "Just be nice!" Jamie added her two cents.  "Well, we should all start getting together for Raw and stuff, and I need to get my Shawn somewhere near me.  See you!"  She walked off with a bounce in her step.

            "Yeah, I need to go and talk to the rest of the guys with Evolution, but I don't know where you should go.  There is the Diva locker room, but I don't know who you are working with." 

            "I do, so go on."  Natalia giggled at him as she walked into the Diva locker room, and to her surprise was greeted by the smiling faces of almost all of the Divas.

            Trish bounced over to her.  "Natalia, right?"  She looked hopeful that she had guessed the right person.

            "Yeah.  It's nice to meet you."  Natalia was stressed out beyond all reason, but didn't show it.

            "Well, we were all going to head to a café to get some food, you wanna come?"  Trish was smiling warmly at her, with the rest of the women behind her.

            "Sure, you don't mind?"  

            "Not at all!  The guys are going to meet us there, and you can meet the guys we call our special someones…  And they say these relationships don't last."  Trish laughed softly back at Victoria, who was, in reality, a really sweet girl.

            "You're right.  I guess we prove them wrong, but I am starved!"  Victoria laughed at her statement and the girls filtered out into the street, trying to keep a low profile.

            It was a small dark Italian café near the arena that had been chosen for the wrestlers to eat at.  Nobody else was in the room, but a few moments after the girls arrived, a group of the guys entered.  Trish and the Hurricane paired up, with Steven and Victoria taking another little nook (A/N: NOT NOOKY!).  Shawn and Jamie sat at two places at one of the tables, with Evolution for the most part taking another table.

            Sean walked in with his heart beating in his throat.  Dave had told him about the small confession that was made, and Sean was praying that Natalia would not say anything about it and start him as the laughing stock of the company for being nervous around a girl.

            He found her sitting alone at one end of the large table that had been set up.  She was watching all of the couples laughing together and enjoying each other's company.

            "Mind if I sit here?"  He asked softly from behind her, hoping she would allow him to.

            "Fire me if I don't let ya?"  Natalia smiled up at him jokingly.

            "Why yes I am going to fire you!"  Sean laughed back as he sat down.

            "Either way?"  Natalia kept a relatively straight face with this statement.

            "Maybe…" Sean got a mischievous smile as the two broke out in laughter.

            Dave watched with amusement from the table he was at.  Jamie and Shawn were sitting about an inch apart, and Sean and Natalia were talking without trying to decapitate each other.

            Things seemed to be going pretty well.

A/N:  I am BAAACK!  Oh well, I am going to start the next chapter, maybe two in the same day!  :-O  


	11. Fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story… The song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

A/N:  Really sorry, I thought I had put Munchies up, but turns out, I didn't…  Whoops!  Well, thanks for coming back!  J

~*~Fighter~*~

            The group of wrestlers re-entered the arena, and split up to go to their respective locker rooms.  Dave was trying to figure out who Natalia was working with, but either no one knew, or no one was telling.  Either way, he was pretty angry that he couldn't find out.

            Natalia was looking in her bag in the Divas locker room.  She had no idea what she wanted to wear, so she pulled out a few random outfits.  Trish quickly bounced over to check out the outfits and maybe help.

            "What do you have that _I_ can borrow?"  Trish laughed out loud at herself.

            "I have lots, but _nothing_ to wear…" Natalia continued staring at the outfits, weighing the pros and cons of them all.

            "I know the feeling!" Victoria yelled from across the room.

            "Wha?"  Jamie had just walked in, and was lost.  She walked over and started looking at the outfits also.  "Let's see…  I want that and that and that!"  She giggled as she walked to her own corner, grabbed her bag and walked to the door.  "Be back if I feel like it!"  With that, Jamie was back out the door.

            The divas helped Natalia pick out a black miniskirt with a small slit, some black sandals and a tight black sweater.  She put on some shimmer lotion and her make-up while sitting on the bench.  Brushing her red hair, arranging some of the curls over the turtleneck of the sweater.  She got up and arranged her wrestling outfit and gear so that she would be able to change quickly.

            The rest of the girls got up and went into the rooms of the men they worked with.  Trish went to the Hurricane's room, simply because she didn't have any really specific angles at the moment.  Natalia was left in the room, so she turned on the radio rather loudly, only to hear one of her favorite songs, "Fighter".  She cranked up the volume and started singing along.

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

            The door opened up, and Natalia was told that she should be ready to go in the next 10 minutes, and at the arena entrance at that time.  She walked behind the stagehand quietly, the amount of chaos that was possible just dawning on her.  She listened to the show going on while watching a monitor.

            Trish Stratus was in the ring, telling Eric and Sean that they couldn't make her fight the Dudley Boyz, and that they couldn't make her do anything.  She had charisma, Natalia thought to herself.  The stagehand directed her up a flight of small stairs to wait for her "cue".  She watched the Dudley Boyz go out, resisting the urge to clap.  A few moments later, the cue came.

            Sean was glaring at Trish, trying to remember exactly the cue to make it simpler for Natalia to distinguish when to come out.  The Dudleys were behind him, also glaring, and Eric was on one of Trish's sides.

            "Well then, Trish.  If _I_ can't fight you, and the _DUDLEYS_ can't fight you, and Eric '_can't lay a hand on you'_, then I guess _I'm_ just going to have to…"  He paused for some drama.  That was probably his best skill, he admitted it.  He was a drama queen, but it worked well to be the chief of staff, and able to speak in front of the crowd.  "I guess I'm just going to have to find someone else, right?"

            Trish grabbed at the microphone, only to have him hold on to it.  She grabbed another that was offered by Lilian.  "I think you should just let me go.  I don't see what your problem is, other than maybe you're not the best thing to come from Canada, _VAL_."  Trish knew she was getting the audience behind her when they all began to scream madly.

            "Do not ever speak to me like that.  Do you understand me?"  Sean walked over and was speaking straight into Trish's face.  "Just for that, even though I was going to let you go, I would like you to meet your match…  Calista."

            Natalia heard her new stage name, and put on her confident face.  She walked out from behind the curtains and walked to the ring confidently.  No one would have guessed that on the inside, she was so afraid she thought she was going to throw up.  She climbed up the stairs, and got onto the apron, a few steps in, throwing a leg out in front of her and getting through the top two ropes.

            The guys in the arena were whooping and hollering at her, all seemingly liking the new diva, and Sean felt himself get a bit jealous.  'This is creepy' he thought to himself before grabbing one of Natalia's hands and letting her spin under their arms.  He spoke for a few more minutes on the new "main event" of Raw that evening, a pose down between Calista and Trish, before the lights dimmed, signaling a commercial, and everyone left the ring in the groups they had.

            As the "Bischoff Administration" group left, Natalia couldn't help but smile like there was no tomorrow.  Sean was smiling also, breathing a bit easier that things had gone well.  Just then, it dawned on him…  She had originally been scheduled for a match.

            "We're gonna need you to be in like a bikini or something to that effect…" Sean sounded a bit sudden with his statement, and a bit panicked.

            "And is that for the pose down or your own personal pleasure?"  Natalia looked over, smiling broadly, and getting a very "fake-sexy" look on her face.

            "Well, it would be for my pleasure either way, _but_…  seeing as it's mainly for the pose down, my answer is A."  Sean laughed back at her, as he escorted her to the diva room.

            "I think I have something…  Even if I didn't originally buy it for work I can use it…" She leaned against the doorframe, looking up at Sean.

            "You did great out there."  Sean leaned his body weight onto the wall side of the doorframe while she stood inside.

            "I didn't do anything…"

            "You walked out, didn't let anyone know that there could be some nervousness, and you put a challenge out for Stacy to look better in a skirt like that…  I'd say you did great!  But, I have a few things to do, so I better get back to my office…  If you need anything, I'll be in the office…"  

            "Thanks Sean."

            With that, Sean took advantage of the moment.  He slowly leaned down with the intention of kissing Natalia on the cheek, but instead ended up kissing her on the lips.  

Natalia almost jumped out of her skin when she was being kissed, she had just been turning to get into the door when all of a sudden…  Yet, she reminded herself, she _wasn't_ complaining.

Sean backed up, smiling a bit bashfully, and waved as he turned and walked quickly to his office for his backstage segment with Evolution.  Dave was the first person he saw, and the only person he was trying to stay away from.

            "You're acting odd…" Dave said with a raised eyebrow.

            "Thanks for the stunning report, Captain Obvious!"  Sean laughed at him, trying not to look as if he had moments ago been blushing as he walked away from Natalia.

            "What happened?"  Dave asked in a teasing tone of voice, he knew that he would find out if Sean told or not, but he figured he'd ask.

            "Nothing!"  Sean yelled, blushing wildly as he turned his back to the group, acting as if he was looking for something.

            Dave smiled to himself.  'I knew it!' It was then that he made a mental note to see if Natalia gave the same response.

A/N; Well, I think that was a pretty good update so far, but eh…  I may write more.  I miss Jeff Hardy though…  But yeah.  Check out Next To Nothing, and Anything You Don't Already Know?  They rock!  Anything You Don't Already Know is about Sean O'Haire ~sigh~ Okay, anyway, R&R…  Much Love, The Forever Demented, Lizzie Borden.


	12. Anyone

Disclaimer:  Still don't own anything…

A/N:  Reviews are Chicken Soup for the Author's Soul!  So, ya know, hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge….  NOW!  Just kidding.  I hope you're enjoying this story, I'm gonna start a new one soon…  But yeah, check out my favorite stories…  The Sean O'Haire ones are wonderful!  And as always and forever more, check out Jerichosbabe2007's stories.  She's a wonderful author, and in this story, and her reviewers get presents! lol.  (Just kidding)  ~The forever demented, Lizzie Borden

            Jamie was sitting in Shawn's locker room, as she had been for a rather long time.  There was a knock at the door that Shawn asked her to get.

            "Yellow."  Jamie used a strange country accent to greet the person who knocked.

            "Hey.  Can you help me choose a bathing suit for that random pose down?"  Natalia asked.

            "Of course… Shawn, will be MIA for a few minutes, helping friend.  Bubye!"  Jamie left the room, which contained Shawn talking on his phone.

            The girls decided on a small white string bikini, and a pair of clear "Lucite" heeled shoes.  Natalia was playing with her hair for a few minutes when the stagehand returned to the room, telling her that she was on in a few minutes.  She gave Jamie a hug before leaving the room.

            "Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it, now, go on back to your man."  The girls parted ways giggling, with Natalia heading to the backstage area and Jamie heading back to Shawn's room.

            "I am ba-ack!"  Jamie yelled, then laughed and started again, "Lucy, I'm home!"  

            Shawn looked up, pretending to be insulted.  "No, see, you are Lucy.  Ricky here, darling…  Even got the parts to prove it!"  Shawn laughed as he hugged his girlfriend, and they settled in on the couch to watch the end of Raw.

            Sean was in the ring, having named himself the special guest "judge" along with Jerry "The King" Lawler.  Natalia came out first, having covered her bikini in a short black robe.  Then, King announced Trish.  She was wearing her signature long jacket over her bikini.

            "Here are the rules…  We say a certain type of pose, and you do one, your opponent will respond with the same, and then we move on, until we have enough information for a winner…" Sean stated, looking over at the King.  "You start."

            King began rambling off poses that he wanted to see, and the girls both did well until the very end.  It was then, that suddenly, Jazz ran out.

            Yet, instead of leaving Trish or helping Jazz, "Calista" took the chance to stand up to "the bitch" and successfully beat Jazz senseless.  Trish watched, while walking up the ring breathlessly as the new girl viciously pounded at Jazz, and had to be removed by referees.

            Natalia grabbed a microphone, alone in the ring, with Sean and Jerry next to the ring and Trish on the ramp.  "Trish, this definitely does not mean that I am a friend, or an accomplice to you…  It simply means that I am not afraid of _anyone _in this company.  The only people who could even claim that I am afraid are those who hold my contract, and that's simply to keep a job.  And just to prove, that I am not afraid of anyone, I am issuing an _open_ challenge for next Monday.  Anyone who wants to try me, be my guest."  She dropped the microphone and glared up the ramp until the cameras stopped rolling, and then exited the ring and climbed the ramp with Sean.

            "You are vicious."  Sean laughed as he talked to Natalia, whose teeth were chattering, and betrayed the fact that she was freezing.  He took off his sweater, leaving himself in a tank top undershirt (A/N: too many slang terms for them!) and handed it to her.  "Here, get warm."

            Natalia put on the soft sweater and was immediately more warm.  "Thanks Sean, for everything."  She walked a bit closer to him, allowing him to put an arm around her as they got backstage and he walked her back to her room.

A/N:  Yeah, there ya go!  Like it?  Yes, No?  Just let me know…  Please?  I beg of you!  Much Love, The Forever Demented, Lizzie Borden.


End file.
